Trapnest
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Yugi Mutou lleva una relación más que laboral con su jefe, el pasado de ambos les hace desarrollar un extraño vínculo del cual solo uno de ellos sabe la verdad de la perdida que tuvieron que pasar. Una necesidad que solo el cuerpo del otro puede satisfacer ante el vacío que les invade. Chibishipping


_Esto que somos... ¿Cómo podría haber una definición exacta para describirlo?_

–No... –jadeo ante las contantes embestidas– pa... para...

–Pero me estas chupando con tanta fuerza –sonrió divertido– no lo puedo sacar –aprisiono aún más sus caderas continuando los movimientos más profundos.

Un gemido hizo resonar la habitación –¡Ahhhh! –se aferro aún más a la madera del escritorio con sus uñas donde se mantenía apoyado, un par de estocadas más y ante la inclinación de su amante no pudo más dejando salir su producto, la contracción del joven hizo que el pelinegro alcanzara el clímax a los segundos de su amante eyaculando dentro.

Deposito un beso en su nuca antes de separarse, escucho su agitada respiración, observo la escena con una sonrisa –esta vez te has venido mucho ¿Tal vez te gusta la sensación de ser atrapado? –rio mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Una mirada de advertencia fue dada por el amatista –Pareciera que estuvieras en celo ¿Qué eres un conejo? –sonrió de lado.

–Tal vez –miro como escurría el líquido de su entrada.

–Te has vuelto demasiado frívolo como tu hermano.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia él, acerco su rostro a su oído –por lo visto ¿Aun no aprendes verdad?

Quiso decir algo pero al sentir sus dedos dentro lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior para no darle la satisfacción.

(_)

–¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar? –hablo el tricolor quien se encontraba frente al escritorio del joven pelinegro.

–Supe que has pedido tu renuncia.

–¿Era solo eso Kaiba?

El joven aparto su vista de la computadora –Sabes que odio que me llames así.

Sonrió el amatista de lado, sabía demasiado bien aquella rivalidad que compartía con su hermano mayor y aunque sabía que a estas alturas era demasiada estúpida conservarla le hacía gracia molestarlo –Muy bien Mokuba por lo vistos los rumores corren demasiado rápido ¿No deberías de hacer algo con las ratas?

–Entonces ¿Es verdad?

–Me han ofrecido un puesto en Leo Corps.

–¿Tanto odias esto?

–Un poco debo admitir, aún más cuando quieres hacerlo en el trabajo.

–Tu cuerpo reacciono muy bien como para decir que no te haya gustado.

–No dije que no me guste hacerlo contigo solo pido un poco de recato casi uno de tus subordinados nos atrapa.

–¿Y?

–A diferencia tuya yo quiero ser reconocido por mi trabajo no por acostarme con mi jefe.

Se levantó de su asiento mientras le miraba fijamente, sus orbes amatistas, su color tan inusual de cabello, aquel asexual cuerpo, él era suyo, le pertenecía ¿Qué no se lo había hecho claro? Ya no había rival digno el último ya había dejado de existir hace años.

Fue hacia él a paso lento, él pudo marcharse si así lo quería pero no podía, no debía, realmente él deseaba volver entre sus brazos una vez más ante el vacío constante, ante la verdad innegable de que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

–¿Comprendes que no te dejare ir? –coloco su mano en su mentón alzándolo, ambas miradas chocaron.

–¿Nuevamente compraras la empresa donde trabaje solo para seguir bajo tus redes?

–Si es lo que debo hacer así será –declaro.

–Tú no aprendes –rio.

–Ni tú.

Miro sus orbes suplicantes, una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, nuevamente el juego volvía a empezar, otra vez debía cazar a la presa que no se dejaba capturar a pesar de las tantas veces que le había atrapado entre sus garras.

–¿Le extrañas? –pregunto el amatista mientras colocaba sus manos rodeando su cuello.

–¿Y tú a él? –le rodeo de la cadera apegándolo más a él.

–Un poco, era mi hermano después de todo como Seto era el tuyo.

–¿Aun le amas?

–¿Que importa? Él ya se ha ido desde hace tiempo –suspiro– Yo creo que alcanzo a Yami después de todo siempre le quiso a él.

Le miro con detenimiento, aquella expresión que aún no sabía descifrar pero que juraba hacerlo después de todo era un Kaiba y como tal cualquier cosa estaba al alcance de sus manos esto no sería una excepción.

Oculto su rostro en su cuello el que beso con premura, y entre el espacio de su hombro y este dejo que su pasión se desbordara nuevamente mientras sepultaba el secreto que jamás se atrevería a revelar, aquel que solo él conocía y que se llevaría a la tumba, aquel mismo que estaba estrechamente relacionado con el estado permanente de su hermano en la habitación del hospital y la muerte del hermano gemelo de su amado.

No, lo sabía bien, cualquier cosa se valía en la guerra y en el amor, cualquier maniobra para ganar lo que más se deseaba en el mundo y siendo él un Kaiba no debía mostrar piedad.

Le coloco sobre el escritorio, escucho sus reproches y dudas, también sus exigencias y por supuesto sus sermones pero eso valía poco para él cuando sus palabras eran solo excusas baratas ante la verdad de su cuerpo que le necesitaba, y es que era así, aquel cuerpo le estaba llamando y la erección del chico se lo demostraba.

Eh ahí nuevamente el juego del cual no podían dejar de probar, un juego donde ya no había ganador o perdedor, esto simplemente era volver a caer entre las redes de la pasión.

**Fin**


End file.
